Brother Mine
by Atalanta Harthome
Summary: He had always wanted a little brother. From the days when his aunt and uncle made him sleep in a cupboard, to re-transforming into an omniscient force, to passing his first initiation test as an official Frost Giant. It was just too bad his baby brother had to be abducted by some old Asgardian fart.
1. Prologue- Death's Socks

**Brother Mine**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary:

He had always wanted a little brother. From the days when his aunt and uncle made him sleep in a cupboard, to transforming into an omniscient force, to passing his first test of strength in Jotunheim. Too bad his baby brother was abducted by some old Asgardian fart.

Prologue – Death's Socks

Being something that existed everywhere and no-where at the same time was extremely frustrating. There was only so much mental space that one could stretch to accommodate the horrible infinity of worlds and universes, not to mention the fact that any idiot strong enough to be able to manipulate energy could have easily created a conduct for him to act.

But despite being an eternally busy entity, Death liked to take breaks, travelling from world to world, manifesting in different forms and ways. Although his most favored form was that of a young human, Harry Potter, it had not been his intention to eventually be the owner of his own instruments.

It was a joke in the beginning to be honest. Give a couple of idiots a rock, a stick and a part of his sock to send them on their merry way. Sure, he hadn't intended to be a "prophesised child" but shit happens, and he was the master of Murphy's Law anyway. So when he had finally regained his memories, he wasn't just Death anymore, he was Harry Freaking Potter. It seemed as if humanity had a profound change of pace upon his own personality, and one that he so liked. So now he went around as Harry Potter, just because he wanted to and he quite liked it.

Even if his saving people thing got a little hazardous one time or another.


	2. Chapter 1- Icy Poles

**Chapter 1- Icy Poles**

"Heindr! Knees bent, grip loose. Do not imitate the walls of Utgard!" Yelled the wizened giant.

The older warrior summoned an ice beast with one hand and swept it in his direction. Heindr gripped his dagger and bent his knees, bracing for the charging beast of ice and stone. Its blood eyes filled with fury as it charged its prey, the thickset legs pounding against the ice as the lightning shaped horns threatened to skewer the younger Frost Giant.

Heindr grinned and bared his fangs his own ruby eyes lighting up like beams.

He leaned forward.

_Thump. Thump._

Legs like strung bows.

_Thump. Thump._

His hand tightened around his dagger. Not too tight.

He focused.

_Thump. Thump. _

Wait for it.

_Thump. Thump._

Closer.

_Thump. Thump._

**Closer.**

He could feel its icy breath.

Pause.

**Now!**

Heindr ran straight at the beast, feet digging into the icy floor. Bracing himself, his knees bent further and released, propelling him into the air. With his free hand, he palmed the beast's snout, gripping the ridged hide as he spun himself around. He raised his dagger and with a yell of fury plunged the sharpened metal into the creature's neck. Instantly, the beast stopped as it lost control, jerking Heindr from his spot atop the monster. Releasing the dagger, his hands stretched forward, elbows bent as he dropped back on to the icy terrain into a roll and away from the slayed creature. Ending in a crouch, the young warrior looked up and turned to his trainer.

Heindr grinned at his disgruntled master.

"Is that good enough for you old man?" As the beast returned back into the ice, Heindr approached his trainer, recovering his dagger from its quickly melting form.

The elder grunted in approval, waving off his wayward student, as he too stalked off in the opposite direction, muttering about unruly princes and cheeky brats. Grinning as though his face would split wide open, Heindr ran straight for the stronghold's walls, phasing through the ice and into Castle Utgard.

* * *

Heindr was still reeling from his success as he ran straight to his mother's tower, flitting past the great pillars of ice and stone that rushed up to the ceiling almost as if a geyser had frozen in mid-flight. Guards posted at points within the great climbing halls nodded in respect as the young prince dashed through, eager to see his mother.

As he approached her tower, screams of agony could be heard. Worried, the young man quickened his pace, making it to the top of the tower before slamming the heavy door open. What he saw had truly surprised him. Before him, his mother Farbauti heaved and yelled at the attendants.

Approaching with caution, the young prince gave a small smile to his mother.

"Wonderful day we're having mother, you seem to be in a spot of trouble. How may I help?" Farbauti snarled at her insolent son, heaving the closest attendant straight at his head.

"OUT! YOU BJORN-WORM! OUT!" Chuckling at his mother and ducking at the attendant, Heindr gave a small bow before phasing into the ice walls of the room, watching and waiting for his newest sibling.

After it had seemed, hours, the small wails of a child burst through. Heindr shot out of the ice, eagerly rushing over to his exhausted mother and baby sibling. Calming his mother, he gave her a small smile.

"My Queen." the attendant had her head bowed in solemnity, eyes barely meeting the matriarch.

"It is a boy," Alarms rang in Heindr's head, why were they not rejoicing?

"But he is a runt, he will not survive the next Dark Age." Farbauti wailed at the news, her attendants ran to comfort her agony.

Heindr frowned, the little brother that he had been so keen in seeing and raising would not even survive the next turn of the seasons. Approaching the wailing babe in the crib, he pulled back the veil of frost that kept the child enclosed, and what he saw stopped his heart.

The babe was small, too small. But his red eyes and ridged markings were that of his mother's and father's. He was so tiny, smaller than his forearm, his tiny limbs flailing about, miniscule mouth open emitting tinny cries. It had seemed to Heindr that time had stopped. Leaning down into the crib, he lifted the tiny body, it was so light!

Taking his brother in his arms, he began to sway, rocking the baby gently in his arms. Slowly but surely, the child began to silence, opening his previously closed eyes. As the baby squinted up at his older brother, giggling in delight; Heindr could never fall more in love with anything else in the world.


End file.
